Legend of The Raggedy One Starts Now
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: There is a legend that started long ago of a young woman who had been transform into the raggedy one...a creature who protects children.. but this creature called the Raggedy one was once a Human but then she transformed into something else that could Rival That of Slenderman. [Rated M Just in Case]
1. The Raggedy One Story

**[I have this story on DA and all so I have stories of mine on Quotev too and I'm thinking of all so putting some of my stories that is on Quotev on here too.]**

**The Raggedy One is a Creepypasta OC I had created that protects children from parents who mistreat there children...**

**and all so at first in this story she wears a white dress but I have her wear a black dress...it seems to fit her better.**

**any way I hope you like this.**

* * *

do not beat your children...do not abuse your children or else she will come to get you...  
she stands no more then 4 feet to 5 feet tall looking to be a young woman with messy matted long hair and wearing a ragged clothes that look to be a white peasant dress ripped at some ends of the dress...  
her finger nails is as sharp as long as a pencil and she had bare feet with dirt and dry mud on them...  
her skin as pale as snow and her hair was a light brown color and her eyes...were a ghostly blue...  
she only comes to those who abuse there children in the worst of ways in the most awful ways...that's when she will come...  
she will appear behind you not making a sound as she goes behind you and then she will speak these words...  
either you be a man or woman she will speak it differently..."Why did you do it Mommy?" if speaking to a woman...  
and "Why did you do it Daddy?"when speaking to a man...  
then just as you will turn around she will take on a twisted shadowy form that stands to 9 feet tall and her nails form into razor sharp claws and her hair becomes black and her eyes glow a even more ghostly blue color as she looks at you and asks you the same thing over and over...  
"Why did you do it...Why did you do it...Why did you do it..."this time she will say it in a echo voice that sounds like a many voices which will echo through the walls and take the forms of faces that were like that of masks and repeating the same thing over and over "why did you do it...why did you do it...why did you do it...why did you do it..."this will go on and on until the fear becomes too much for the person until they start to loose it and then the Transform creature that was once the young Ragged Lady will then take her claws and then strike...and all you will hear left is the voice of your own child saying in your mind "Why did you do it..." as death comes over you...  
the child you had hurt so much will be then taken away from you and she will take the child to either one of your close family that will never hurt the child or take the child to a Orphanage so that the child can start over a new...  
so just remember...if you do your role as a parent right and only place your child in a time out or any small things to teach your child not to do anything bad she wont come for you...but if you abuse your job and power as a parent...well...lets just say  
I wouldn't want to be you right now if she comes for you...  
why she does this it can easy be explain into a small story...  
her name was unknown she was but a young woman she was taking care of her little siblings but she and her siblings had a father who was a blacksmith who at times beat the young woman and all so yell at the little children and pull there hair which cause the young woman great pain as she was unable to do anything...  
it wasn't until one day her 19 year old younger sister came home to say she was getting married but there father the blacksmith would have none of that so while the young woman was out finding homes for her little siblings her little brother and little sister both who were twins by the way as she went to the home of a old woman and her 42 year old son she beg them to please take care of her two little brother and sister for her father would surely hurt them greatly if they stay with them and so with a kind heart the old woman and her son said yes and even beg the kind young woman who was no more then from her late 19 to early 20's says to them this..."I can not stay long for I am afraid my father will surely come and find me here and try to take the children back to the home in which I come from please give them new names if you must but please protect them I must go now I must go to my young sister Rose, she will be getting married and I want to help her get away before father does something I can not bring myself to think of..."she spoke with a gentle voice as she ran off not looking back to the old woman, her son and her two siblings...  
she couldn't bring herself to look back as she kept running as she went back to there farm and she went to there house she open the door and called to her sister "Rose! Rose I finally did it I finally Free are-"but she was cut off as she gasps in such fear and dread as she felt herself grow sick at the sight she was seeing...it was her young sister...on the floor beaten and bused...  
and not only that but she was laying in her own blood and she looks down at the floor where her sister's still pointed finger came from as if writing something in her own blood to tell her something...  
it read these words...  
'sister, please get out of the house...I only have a little life of me left to tell you these words...please...when I tried to tell father I wish to leave and get married to my love he...he did the most unspeak...able...act to me...he kept beating me until...I had buses all over my body and...can bare...ly...mo...ve...as of now I can't...last long...as I write this to you my dear sister...please...run while you still can and...don't...look back or else...he'll...a...yo...u...and...k...i...l...l...y...o...'the letters ends there she felt tears form as she read the letters and there meaning some of there words died off meaning she wanted to hurry as soon as she could and knew she would be home soon to find her bloody body...  
she had to run...and fast...she couldn't stay here much longer as she knew by the look of the blood that it was drying and that there father would be back soon if he isn't all ready in the house right now...she had no choice but to run out the door as fast as her legs could go as she made it all most off the farm she took a look behind her and to her horror there was her father the man who killed her sister Rose...running after her with a axe and looking like a mad man as he gave chase to her and screaming...  
"You saw! You saw! and Your gonna leave me too!? I think not! if I can't have you no one else will! You belong to me and me alone!"he spoke in such a crazy way as she couldn't help but feel fear in her whole body as her blue eyes look on at such shock and fear at the man she once knew as her father as he came at her as she kept running as she went into a forest and into the forest she was as she came to a old wooden log that was very high up from some water as she walk on it she was about to go to the other side as she turns to see her father..."You Aren't Leaving me! No you Aren't!"her Father spoke insanely to her as she felt cold all through her body as she felt her heart beat very fast as she started to shake...  
"Prithee Father, Why Must you act like this? Why must you hurt us so...?"she asks with such a gentle and yet scared voice to her father..."Why did you do it daddy?"she asks as he glares at her with such hate...  
"Why?! Because Your Mother Left us..."he spoke as she blinks her gentle eyes at him confused...  
"But Father what does that hast to do with thee yearn to keep us...?"she asks to him while staying in the spot she was in...  
"Why...? because Your Mother never loved me...it was all ways about you Girls and as soon as you girls were about old enough and after your brother and sister were born...something had to be done...so...I ask her what means more to her me or the children...and she pauses for a long time and she spoke these words...what makes you think I would choose one over the other...and she says she loves us both the same...but its not the same! she never kisses me anymore she never look to me with such loving eyes...only...fear...then one night after not getting a clear answer from her I started to slap you and pull your hair...you were no more but 7 years old when it happen...and because of the fall I gave you when I drop you to the ground you had forgot everything...your mother came in just in time to see me do it...she asks me why did you do it...the same words you ask me...and I told her why and she scream at me that I was a Monster and not the man she once loved...I all so ask her again the same thing I ask her before...I was hoping she would answer right but unlucky for her she didn't...which did she love more me or you children...then she spoke these words...I Love my Children more...I am leaving you and taking the children with me and never will I come back...those were her last words before I put her out of are lives..."the Man said as she gasps in shock and felt even more sick...she and her sister were all ways told that there mother ran off with another man but hearing the truth from her own father's lips to say he had put her out of there lives could only mean one thing...  
"You...Killed her?!"she says in pure fear, shock and sickness she felt a little faint as she picture the thought of what happen...  
"You know you either come home and we can forget this ever happen...or I could end you right here and now..."he spoke to her as she shakes all over as she knew she had no choice but to go with him...  
"Fine...I...shall stay with thou...but promise me you will leave the little ones alone and only hurt me instead...I will cook for you and fix your clothes but leave the little ones out of this..."She spoke to him as he thought this over and nods his head and reaches out his hand to her and she steps slowly as she reach her hand to his hand but then something happen she started to fall as she grab on to the log and looks up at her father with fear and sadness..."Father Please! Help me! I can not hold on you must come hither and help me before I fall!"she spoke as she reach one her hands to him begging him to help her but he just stood there looking at her...then he smiles as he reaches his hand to her as he does this her smile comes to her lovely face as she thought her father would change after he help save her life but instead...something else happen...something that would change her forever...he starts to slap her face as she all most lost her hold and she asks him this "Why did you Slap me?! Aren't you going to help me?!"she asks him and he looks to be thinking then he spoke these words to her...  
"No...you look too much like your mother when she told me she didn't love me any more and said she pick you children instead of me and said she would take you children away and never come back...I will go find your little brother and little sister and then start over with out you in it..."he spoke with such a voice that sounded much scary to her as she looks at him with shock as he walks over and stomps on her hands and she let out a scream in pain as she started to loose her hold on the log as she fall...she falls more and more until she was no longer there and she was gone...

**Read & Review all so i notice that I had misspelled a Word and so I fixed it though I guess it will still be there on the other sites I have it posted on but I Guess I could try to fix it later...**


	2. The Deal and Transformation

**Credit for Zalgo goes to Creepypasta **

* * *

she felt herself falling more and more...she couldn't believe what her father said to her...and the things he did...  
lying to them there whole lives about what happen to there mother only to learn that her father...  
and he would make there mother choose between him or her own children was unthinkable at best and yet...  
the words he said still echo in her ears as she felt her heart pound in her chest and felt tears in her blue eyes...  
it hurt so much to know that her father never really loved her or her siblings...and he never showed it at all either he would all ways  
beat them and make them cook his food for him and do all the chores...  
but she had all ways hope in the back of her mind that deep down he did honestly love and cared for them...but seeing the hate in his eyes and hearing the words that came from his mouth...it hurt her deeply in so many ways...  
just as she fell she look down and saw something dark and shadowy she couldn't see the ground any where or even a lake of water all she saw was a very dark shadow and as soon as she hit the blackness of the shadows she felt her breath leave her body as fell more more and she couldn't see the sky any more as she fell until she stop in mid fall and started to float in the pitch darkness...  
she look around and didn't see any light at all she was starting to get scared and plus she felt her body grow weak and she started to cough a lot and she could see that her body was a glowing white like a ghost all most like a firefly like glow and as she cough more she spit out blood which made her shiver...  
"where am I...what is this place...?"she asks in fear as she looks around herself to see if there was anything near her like a tree or a animal but she didn't see anything...all she saw was darkness...  
then a Voice spoke...  
"Well Well what do we have here...a young woman...you seem lost..."the voice was creepy and very scary and as she turn to face the voice she gasps in shock and fear...  
"What are...Who Are you?!"she said in fear as she floated back a little as the creature before her grins at her being afraid of him...  
"I my dear am Zalgo...and you are traspassing...though how a human found this place is beyond me...I could kill you but by the looks of you your all most dead...I'll give you about half a hour or perhaps a day before you die young lady..."Zalgo said with a smirk on his face as he watch the young woman shake in fear from what Zalgo said to her and fearing she will only live for a short while if it isn't just a half hour or a day and the last thing she'll see will be this creature who calls himself Zalgo...  
"So tell me how did you end up here any way? I'm guessing you fell into one of the hidden portals that leads from this world to the human world...I must have my minions fix that problem we can't have humans finding this place all willy nilly now can we? so tell me...before you take your last breath...I am ever so curious as to how you came here...whats your story?"Zalgo said and ask to her as she looks up at him and then at first she didn't want to tell him but giving her choices and the fact she wouldn't be alive for much longer she thought it couldn't hurt to tell him the story because she wouldn't be around much longer...  
she started with her tale from the very start and left nothing out and after her story Zalgo look at her with bored look...  
"So Your Daddy was Jealous of you and your siblings and had killed your Mother because she didn't want to pick him over you and your siblings or pick you and your siblings over him which ever way it goes right?"Zalgo asks as she nods her head sadly...  
"Yes but when he kept on asking her to pick him over us she couldn't take it anymore and hated how her was being so selfish so she pick us instead and she told him she was going to leave him and take us with her...this was when I was 7 years old and well...at first I didn't know that my dad had well...he killed her...he lied to us saying that Mother had left us! but in truth he...he...and it doesn't help that he killed my own sister...Rose...she was such a dear soul...she wouldn't hurt anyone and she was going to be going off to get married to her fiance! he didn't want her to leave and was so angry with her that he...and I'm afraid for my little brother and sister...he said he would take them back from the family I place them in! he will surely take them and force them to do chores and he will beat them too like he all ways beat me and my sister Rose! I can not let him do such a act! it is one thing to spank a child and putting them in time out but to hurt them they way he hurt us is...it just isn't fair I tell you!"she spoke with tears in her eyes as she fell to her knees though there was no ground she just floated as she felt tears fell as she covered her face with her hands...  
"I'll tell you what...I'll give you the power to get back at the one you call 'dad' who seems to had wanted to kill you from that little fall you took but you must do something for me in return..."Zalgo spoke with a wicked grin on his face as she look up at him...  
"and what is it?"she asks him as he looks at her...  
"you must become my bride..."Zalgo said with a grin as she glares daggers at him and no longer afraid but more angry now..  
"You want me to be your...You must be jesting good sir I shall not become your bride even if it does help me save my little brother and sister I will not-"She said but he cut her off...  
"its either that or you die here and now your choice human...by the way what is your name if you don't mind me asking?"Zalgo asks as he look to her as she sighs and crosses her arms and looks away...  
"its Belladonna Dolly Ragnor..."she spoke in a annoyed but gentley soft voice and she heard Zalgo chuckle as she looks back up at him as she watch him go into a laughing fit.  
"Your middle name is Dolly and your last name is Ragnor?! Hahahaha! you mix those around and take a few letters out and you got Ragdoll! Hahahaha!"Zalgo said laughing as Belladonna glares at him with hate...  
"I get it okay my name is funny may we move along now please..."she spoke to him as she didn't find her name funny at all it is what her mother named her...  
"now then what will it be my little Raggedy One...?"Zalgo asks her with that fangy grin of his...  
"...fine...if it will save my siblings from meeting the same fate as my dear sister Rose then I will...become your bride..."Belladonna spoke even though she didn't like the idea at all...  
as Zalgo grins wickedly "Very good then..."Zalgo spoke between laughs as he snaps his fingers and then Belladonna felt herself ach all over as she felt herself transform her eyes became more ghostly blue and her skin had become pale as snow...  
after her transformation was done she was no longer a human she was a monster who was now called...  
The Raggedy One...  
"well I guess your new name can be The Raggedy One...since your old human name wont fit you anymore...but I must say your new look is much easier on the eyes..."Zalgo said with a smirk though she just glared at him with her ghoslty blue eyes with a frown on her face...  
"be that as it may Zalgo I must take my leave of this place and go to visit my dad and take my siblings as far away from that place he calls home and take them to a safe place with a new family...but before I go tell me when we are to be wed?"The Raggedy One spoke in a harsh but stern way...  
"oh how about when you come back my dear..."Zalgo spoke to her as he watch her leave but as she made it back to the real world she smirks slyly...  
"come back you say? I think not...if I have anything to say I shall never meet with you again Zalgo...I shall never become your bride...now then to where I need to be..."Raggedyone said as she walks through the woods to her former home was...


	3. Hello Daddyand Good bye

it was a year later as her father kept his word and took the two children as they were made to do most of the cooking and when one didn't do it right he would pull there hair or hit them...  
one night when the children were a sleep there father was cutting some wood for the fire when he heard a ghostly voice that sounded like his older daughter...  
"Why did you do it Daddy...?"the voice spoke as he felt chills run down his back as he looks behind him and to his shock and fear it was his daughter..."No...it can't be...I...saw you fall...you can't be real..."he spoke as he backed away from her...  
her skin was no longer the lovely peachy skin color it was now a snow white color and her hair once a lovely curls was now a messy matted long hair and her dress was ripped at the end of the dress and her finger nails had become long and sharp...  
then the most awful thing happen the one who was once his daughter transform into a shadow like creature and then it spoke in many voices as mask like faces came around them as they said the same words to him...  
"Why did you do it...Why did you do it...Why did you do it...Why did you do it..."both the creature/his former daughter and the masks ask him...  
then he look in fear at the creature as he spoke "please don't kill me...I...I...I can change just please don't..."he said with such fear in his voice but it was too late...she had her claws ready and then...he was gone...  
she took the form of her human like form she then uses the wind to open the door to the house then she went inside and pick up her two little siblings she watch them sleep with such peace as she left the home and went to a couple's home and she knock on the door and left in a hurry as the man and woman look to find two children at there door with a note...  
it had this to say...  
'please take care of these children...but be for warn...if you ever harm them in any dangerous way...I shall come back for them and take them away and give them a another good family and then I Shall do to you as what I did to the last man who dared hurt them...and take the life of my sister...and me...The Raggedy One...a Ghost of my former self...'the letter read as the two look to each other and nod there heads as they made a promise to do as the letter said and not let any harm come to there new children...for they knew what would happen if they didn't listen...the one who called herself The Raggedy One would come and take the children away to another family then...do to them what she did to there former parent...  
so remember this story well my friend if you are to spank your child or send them to a corner or a time out in there room remember these things...do not hit your child...do not beat your child...do not pull your child's hair like you mean to hurt them...or do anything to harm them...because if you do...she will come for you...  
The Raggedy One...


End file.
